The present invention pertains to check-out counters and, more particularly, to a check-out counter constructed to include an optical scanning system for scanning a coded label fixed to a merchandise item and a display for displaying the decoded data associated with the coded label.
Present check-out systems include a point of sale terminal device positioned adjacent a check-out counter which includes an optical scanning section for scanning a coded label and for generating signals representing the data, pertaining to the cost of the purchased item, printed on the coded label. The price of the purchased item is displayed in either the display portion of the data terminal device or in a remote display member mounted on top of the data terminal device which can be observed by both the customer and the check-out operator. This arrangement has resulted in complaints from customers and other consumer groups that it is hard to correlate the price displayed with the merchandise item being scanned in order to check the accuracy of the check-out operation due to the distance between the scanning area of the check-out counter and the display.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a check-out counter which includes an optical scanning system and a display for displaying the price data read by the scanning system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a check-out counter with an optical scanning system and a display arranged in the check-out counter to allow the customer to observe, simultaneously, the merchandise item being scanned and the price of the item on the display.